Tres cuartos
by MeiSaki
Summary: -Eso fué bastante memorable, ¿no lo crees tú también, Kiryuu Zero? Kaname/Zero/Kaito Semi-AU. PWP. Non-Con.


Vampire Knight y todos sus personajes; propiedad de Matsuri Hino, no mía.

PWP Yaoi!Hard/Trio, Explícito. Escrito hace más de un año. Y aunque corregido y con un par de cambios mínimos, puede contener algún que otro fallo que se me halla escapado. Espero que no haga vomitar a nadie -.-

* * *

Echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana de su estudio casualmente justo a tiempo para ver para ver a aquel chico de plateados cabellos merodeando abajo, afuera del edificio.

Cierta imagen suya en una situación muy diferente a esa evocó en la mente de Kaname Kuran; recuerdo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia, y como si hubiese intuido que alguien lo observaba o escuchado sus pensamientos, Zero se volteó y miró hacia arriba, topándose con la penetrante y bella mirada castaña cobriza que lo escrutaba. Frunció el entrecejo de forma casi imperceptible y apartó bruscamente la vista; entonces apareció Yuuki en escena detrás de él y al poco tiempo ambos se fueron, discutiendo sobre algo intrascendente a lo que el castaño desde su ventana no prestó mayor atención.

Cerró la cortina blanca y se apartó de la ventana. Aquellos orgullosos ojos de pálido violeta le divertían y le provocaban también inmensos deseos de doblegarlos y de quitarle esa máscara de frialdad, junto con aquella altanería tan característica suya; así como lo había hecho hace ya un par de meses atrás, cierta noche estrellada y con susurrante brisa, muy parecida a aquella.

No lo olvidaría. Y mucho menos Zero, de eso estaba casi absolutamente seguro, así como probablemente tampoco lo haría el tercer involucrado en la función, ese tal Kaito Takamiya, el cazador y amante, o lo que fuese del peliplateado; cosa que le daba igual en realidad.

Fué hasta el sofá marrón y se tendió cómodamente sobre éste, llevó sus brazos a atrás de su cabeza y se apoyó sobre ellos.

-Eso fué bastante memorable, ¿no lo crees tú también, Kiryuu Zero?

**¤:.::·.·::.:¤**

Una noche cualquiera Kaname se había salido del salón de clases, porque simplemente le había aburrido el estár allí sentado escuchando algo que realmente no le va ni le viene, entonces se salió, y por supuesto que nadie si quiera intentó detenerle por miedo a su ira.

Fué entonces cuando mientras caminaba por los extensos y poco iluminados terrenos de la escuela, ya a medianoche, se encontró con una situación de lo más "interesante".

O al menos eso le pareció a él.

En un lugar bastante alejado de los edificios de la academia, casi llegando al límite del bosque, habían dos jóvenes besándose de una manera que cualquiera que los viera consideraría bastante apasionada y entregada. Uno de ellos estaba apoyado de espaldas contra el tronco de un vasto roble, mientras que elotro de cabellos cobrizos sujetaba los brazos de aquel.

Kaname parpadeó algo sorprendido por la escena en un primer momento. Desde su posición no podía ver sus caras, además de que estaba muy oscuro allí, pero se percató de que sus ropas eran oscuras, así que supuso que serían un par de alumnos de la clase diurna que se habían escapado después del toque de queda para verse a escondidas cerca del bosque y que así nadie fuese a sorprenderlos in fraganti. Pero como sea, no era asunto suyo ni era de su interés, así que sólo se dio media vuelta para marcharse antes de que fueran a verlo , cuando escuchó una voz que inmediatamente reconoció y que lo hizo detenerse en el acto:

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿qué pasaría si alguien llegase a vernos?

-Está bien; adie sería tan estúpido como para venir aquí de noche, aunque quizás alguno de esos vampiros de la clase nocturna si podría hacerlo.

-¡Por eso mismo! No vuelvas a hacerlo aquí afuera, idiota. -Replicó, alejándose unos pasos de su acompañante.

-Ya, sé que te preocupa mucho el que pudieran vernos; pero a mí personalmente me da igual.

El peliplata suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Cuando finalmente habló de nuevo, su voz sonó algo más calmada y conciliadora:

-Sabes que no es tanto por eso, Kaito. Se supone que tú has venido aquí como cazador para vigilarme, ¿no? Si ellos se enteran habrán problemas.

-No se enterarán. Me iré pronto, así que quiero aprovechar mi tiempo aquí contigo. -Lo abrazó y no volvió a protestar de momento.

Kaname no se podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. No era nada más ni nada menos que Zero, besándose con ese tipo al que el castaño sólo había visto en par de veces, pero eso no importaba. Lo relevate del hecho era que aquel chico desafiante y que siempre se comportaba tan prepotente y sero delante suyo, tenía un lado oculto que nadie más conocía, excepto él ahora y esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

Escondido entre los árboles, usando las oscuras sombras como escudo, escuchó que la pareja se retiraba por el lado opuesto al que estaba él, afortunadamente. Un vez que ya se alejaron lo suficiente, salió de las sombras.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Zero pudiera interesarse de ese modo en alguien, y más aún de otro hombre. Aunque tal vez no le habría llamado tanto la atención si de Yuuki se hubiese tratado, ya que siempre estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto.

Y ahora él estaba en la palma de su mano. Como siempre, el conocimiento es poder, y se le ocurió que quizás podría obtener algún beneficio de esto en el futuro. O eso pensó en ese momento, antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que realmente podría hacer con eso.

**¤:.::·.·::.:¤**

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales cada vez que Kaname veía al prefecto, regresaba a su mente la escena de la que había sido testigo accidentalmente. Al otro chico, Kaito, también se lo había topado un par de veces, pero a éste no le prestó tanta atención como a Zero, al cual ahora veía de una manera un tanto diferente; nunca antes se había fijado en que él era realmente atractivo y poseédor de una belleza exquisita. No culpaba a Takamiya por besarlo así, e incluso tal vez hubiese deseado estár en su lugar esa noche y haber tenido la oportundad de degustar esos labios. Pero conocía perfectamente la aversión de Zero hacia su persona, y por eso nunca haría algo así con él; o al menos no voluntariamente...

Y así fué como una perversa y atractavica idea acudió a su maquiávelica mente. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría jugar con ellos un rato, algo fuera de lo común y que al mismo tiempo le permitiera ver ese lado de Zero que vió aquella noche y del cual no había podido olvidarse hasta esa fecha.

Dos noches más tarde, Kaname se dirigía a un cuarto desocupado en el edificio de los dormitorios de la luna, cuyos habitantes convenientemente para él en ese momento no se encontraban dado que estaban en clases a esas horas.

En aquel lugar lo esperaban con expresiones entre confusas y molestas, Zero y Kaito, todavía preguntándose que demonios hacían en el nido de los chupasangres, cuando el castaño abrió la puerta y entró con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Para qué exactamente nos has llamado aquí, Kuran? -Dijo Zero, directo al asunto. De brazos cruzados y apoyado contra una mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú quiera vernos. -Añadió Kaito, enfatizando el 'como tú' de modo despectivo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sólo tenía un asunto que discutir con ustedes dos, pero creo que decir cualquier cosa ya no será necesario. -Respondió con soltura mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta detrás de sí y se aproximaba a ellos con una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose en su perfecto rostro. -Mejor pasemos directamente a la acción.

**¤:.::·.·::.:¤**

Lo que había sucedido después de la breve plática, les resultó considerablemente confuso y desconcertante tanto a Zero como a Kaito. Sin embargo; aunque opusieron resistencia, sobretodo el peliplata cuando Kaname lo atacó con un furioso beso, que fué tan forzado como seductor y el cual le produjo una extrañísima corriente electrica que reverberó a través de su cuerpo. Intentó que lo soltara, por supuesto, pero no comprendía del todo la situación en la que se encontraba y se sentía extrañamente débil, junto con un calor que se extendía sobre él como un manto de deseo que lo envolvía cada vez más fuerte conforme el castaño lo tocaba.

Y en cuánto a Kaito, de más está decir que no le hizo nada de gracia ver como besaban y toqueteaban a su novio en sus narices, pero aunque intentó apartar a Kuran de él, éste tenía mucha más fuerza y además descubrió que no llevaba a bloody rose consigo cuando la buscó e su bolsillo, cosa que lo desconcertó aún más, ya que recordaba haberla sacado por la mañana y no se acordaba de haberla guardado o dejado en otra parte en ningún momento.

-¡¿Qué crées que estás haciendo?! ¡suéltalo ahora mismo! -Gritaba enfurecido al ver cómo el castaño despojaba a Zero del saco mientras éste se retorcía entre sus brazos.

-¿Y tú por qué te escandalizas tanto? -Lo miró y le sonrió, apartando sus labios del cuello del peliplata por un momento. -Sé que también te gusta esto, así que ¿por qué no te nos unes en vez de quejarte y solo mirar?

Kaito lo fulminó con una mirada llena de rabia, a punto de decirle que por supuesto que no, que jamás participaría en algo así y que tampoco permitiría que tocara más a Zero. Pero entonces sintió algo extraño; algo que lo hizo cerrar la boca y observar sin poder apartar la vista de cómo Kaname desnudaba de la parte superior al de ojos amatistas y después ataba sus delgadas muñecas a su espalda con su corbata.

Su propio cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente ante aquella erótica visión sin que pudiese evitarlo; sintió calor y los latidos de su corazón incrementaron su ritmo, y más abajo su entrepierna despertó igual de rápido. Y antes de que fuese plenamente conciente de sus actos, su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo y besó bruscamente a Zero, que ahora gemía y luchaba por desatarse mientras Kaname a su espalda le bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y colaba su mano allí adentro, acariciando su ya despierta y caliente erección.

-¡Mnn!... q-qué... ¿por qué tú?-Zero jadeaba y un hilo de saliva resbalaba por su barbilla. -¡N-no!

-Yo... no lo sé. -Kaito besaba su pecho y mordía uno desus pezones. -pero no puedo... detenerme...

Kaname finalmente le quitó el pantalón e hizo que quedara de rodillas en el suelo de cerámica, con las manos todavía atadas y continuó deslizando su mano por su miembro, dentro de su ropa interior que era lo único que llevaba puesto aún; y a la vez Kaito besaba y mordía ahora su cuello por delante.

La simple y sencilla razón de que se sintieran absorbidos por aquella bruma de lujuria extraña, que era demasiado fuerte y a la cuál no podían resistirse a ella, era porque Kaname se las había arreglado para que ambos ingirieran sin darse cuenta un potente afrodisiado vampírico, de efectos y concecuencias desconocidas en humanos, en caso de Kaito, que no podía reprimir su libido y bajas pasiones, sintiendo un ligero mareo además del casi sofocante calor.

Zero tampoco podía resistirse. Se sentía débil y por mucho que no quisiera todo aquello, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía dejar de temblar y jadear.

No le había sido fácil introducir el líquido afrodisiaco en su agua, pero definitivamente había valido la pena, eso era lo que Kaname pensaba mientras obligaba a Zero a levantarse y ponerse en cuatro. Le quitaba entonces la ya húmeda ropa interior e incrementaba el movimiento a propósito en su entrepierna.

El otro castaño se deshacía de su chaqueta y camisa, dejando expuesto su torso marcado, al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la entrepierna del peliplata también y ayudaba en aquella impúdica labor a Kaname.

-¡Ahh! N-no... b-basta. -Gemía y se quejaba, pero movía igualmente sus caderas. Se sentía tan expuesto, tan sucio, pero no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no le respondía, sólo le pedía más y más de aquellas sensaciones, tan culpables como placenteras, que ellos dos le provocaban.

Se vino no mucho tiempo después de eso, un grito ahogado salió de entre sus labios, tanto de placer como de dolor al ser penetrado por uno de los dedos del purasangra a su espalda sin ningún aviso, se movía en círculos en su interior sin mucha delicadeza e iba introduciendo un segundo y hasta un tercer dedo en la estrecha cavidad. Su espalda se arqueó y se quejó audiblemente. Kaname se apiadó algo de él y desató sus manos al fin.

Kaito desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó junto con su ropa interior, quedando libre su dotada virílidad erecta. Tomó a Zero de sus cabellos e hizo que bajara hasta su miembro. Éste se negaba a hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo, teniéndolo contra su mejilla. De modo que tuvo que abrir sus labios temblorosos y lamer la punta, mientras lo sostenía con su manos indecisas. Kaito emitió un gemido ronco y acarició su cabellera plateada.

Zero comenzó a deslizar su lengua tímidamente por el largo de su extensión, sin saber bien lo que hacía, desconociendo si era así como debía de hacerlo o no; mientras Kaname retiraba sus dedos de su cuerpo y se deshacía de sus ropas, se acomodada detrás del peliplata y tras una breve pausa lo penetró, aferrándose a sus delgadas y níveas caderas.

-¡Ahh!... ¡ngh! -Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y varias lágrimas brotaron de ellos, su espalda se tensó nuevamente, rechando aquella intrusión.

-Eres demasiado estrecho ¿acaso ustedes dos no lo habían hecho antes? -preguntó Kaname sarcástico antes de empezar a moverse.

Zero no respondió, obviamente, ni Takamiya tampoco, que ahora lo empujaba otra vez para que su boca se moviera de nuevo. Zero temblando de pies a cabeza fué introduciendo aquel miembro en su boca, con cuidado y temiendo atragantarse, acariciándolo con la lengua y presionaba su punta con ella.

Empezaron entonces las embestidas de Kaname en su retaguardia, que lo hicieron proferir gemidos ahogados y cerrar sus ojos. El castaño lo abrazaba ahora por la espalda y besaba su nuca, llevó su diestra a reactivar la erección del peliplata que poco a poco se alzaba de nuevo.

Aquello le dificultó la tarea de su boca, cuyos obsenos sonidos eran burdamente amortiguados por aquel miembro. Aún así intentó continuar con ello, siendo embestido por Kaname y también ahora por Kaito en su boca, cuyas comisuras comenzaban a doler.

Kaname respiraba el agradable y dulce aroma de sus desordenados cabellos mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, abrazando su torso. Su cuerpo era más delicioso y atractivo de lo que había imaginado, su piel se marcaba y calentaba muy rápidamente cada vez que lo tocaba o apretaba. Era lo mejor, aquella idea había sido estupenda, esos dos chicos sucumbieron ante la lujuria y al deseo mucho más fácilmente de lo que se había imaginado. Qué patéticas criaturas; tan débiles y sin fuerza de voluntad.

Zero continuó con aquella situación hasta que Kaito terminó en su boca, derrámandose. Se apartó de su miembro y tosió un par de veces mientras un poco de aquel líquido caliente junto con saliva escurría por su barbilla, el resto lo había tragado a duras penas.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar luego de esto, ya que Kaname seguía embistiendolo y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja. Entonces Kaito tomó su rostro sonrojado y lo elevó para encontrarse con sus labios. Lo besó, profanando con su lengua la ya más que abusada cavidad bucal del oji amatista.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, como antes le había dicho, era incapaz de pensar con racionalmente y detenerse en esos momentos, sus pensamientos estaban completamente dominados por la lujuria desenfrenada y su amor había sido silenciado y amordazado en el fondo de su corazón.

Kaname terminó en su interior finalmente, derramándose allí. Y casi inmediatamente lo hizo Zero por segunda vez, agotado y jadeante. Su cuerpo cubierto de sudor tembló violentamente.

Fué entonces levantado del suelo por Takamiya, una vez que Kaname salió de su cuerpo. apoyó sus manos en sus brazos buscando algo sobre lo que apoyarse, mientras éste lo conducía a uno de los dos sillones existentes en esa habitación, que estaba cerca de la ventana y era hermosamente bañado por la pálida luz de la luna que entraba abundante a través del ventanal cuyas púrpuras cortinas estaban completamente abiertas.

Kaito se sentó en el sillón negro e hizo que Zero se sentara sobre su regazo, mientras Kaname se acercaba silenciosamente y besaba al peliplata por detrás, pasó su mano por su pecho desnudo, yendo hacia abajo hasta su miembro flácido y comenzando a despertarlo con sus caricias.

Zero gimió y se estremeció de cuenta nueva, ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguiría aquello?, se preguntó en su mente de forma triste y casi inocente. Desconociendo que aquellos dos hombres no tenían para nada planeado acabar con ese encuentro en breve. Después de todo, en aquel momento no era nada más que el único 'objeto' disponible para satisfacerlos, porque por muy cruel que sonase en ese instante al menos no era más que eso para ellos. Simplemente no había espacio para la cordura o lo sentimientos en ese juego desprovisto de límites.

Kaito lo tomó por las caderas y lo hizo elevarse, lo abrazó acercándolo más hacia sí. Zero sabía lo que inevitablemente ocurriría, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, dejándose caer sobre su miembro.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Comenzó a moverse, sin esperar mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiendo los labios de Kaito besar su pecho y los de Kaname presionar y besar su espalda y su cuello. Éste último lo rodeó con su brazos, mientras éste Zero inmenso en el vaiven soltó un grito agudo cuando fué penetrado por segunda vez desde atrás por el castaño.

-¡Ahh! ¡s-sácalo!

-No seré un mero espectador. Además, ¿qué dices?, si no haces más que gemír y retorcerte. -contestó Kaname contra su oído. -Pareces una puta callejera.

-¡Ahh!... ahh ...-Eso dolía como el demonio. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes y clavar sus uñas en los hombros de Kaito, que lo miraba fijamente con un dejo de culpabilidad; pero esto sólo duró un fugaz segundo; ya que al siguiente devoró sus labios con un fogoso beso, ahogando así cualquier rastro de culpa.

Kaname no esperó más tiempo para empezar. Movió su pelvis hacia adelante, enterrándose más en aquel reducido espacio ocupado también por Kaito, éste último también movió sus caderas hacia adelante, rozando su miembro en el interior del chico. Zero tembló y nuevamente echó hacia atrás su cabeza, y mordiendiendo fuertemente su labio inferior retomó el movimiento, yendo poco a poco los tres a un mismo ritmo.

La luna iluminaba sus cuerpos unidos; junto con infímas gotas de sudor que acariciaban sus pieles desnudas, escandalosos sonidos llenaban el lugar cerrado. La mayoría proveniente de Zero, cuyos labios algo hinchados ahora y entreabiertos eran besados con rudeza de vez en vez, ya fuera por Kaname o por Kaito. Tocaban su próstata entre fuertes estocadas y el chico entre sus brazos parecía como si fuese a derretirse o a estallar.

Kaname llevado por el momento, desenfundó sus colmillos y los clavó en su esbelto cuello.

Succionó y saboreó la ardiente y dulce sangre que brotó de la minúscula herida, mientras Zero. entrecerraba sus ojos viólaceos con una mueca de dolor en su sonrojado semblante. Pero, sin embargo continuó moviendo arduamente sus caderas a pesar del cansansio y del dolor, entregando placer a aquellos dos hombres que lo poseía mismo. Ya ni siquiera pensaba y había perdido también la noción del tiempo, si no fuese porque tenía la luz de la luna como referencia indicándole que aún era de noche en el mundo exterior, bien podría pensar que muchas horas habían ya transcurrido y no le hubiese sorprendo que ya fuese de día.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando su punzante erección fué atendida por la mano de Kaito. De todas las sensaciones que colmaban su ser, esta le provocaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que lo hacían vibrar y olvidar un poco el dolor.

El primero en llegar al climax fué obviamente el peliplata, liberando su esencia entre el Kaito con fuertes convulsiones, le siguió éste último, aferrándose a sus caderas y mordiendo su clavícula.

El lugar estaba aún más apretado que antes, dado el reciente cúlmine de su dueño, así que no le fué muy difícil a Kaname correrse también, llenando su maltrecho interior más de lo que ya estaba y causando que lo fluídos resbalaran hacia afuera, escabrosamente por entre sus delgadas piernas.

Zero giró su rostro hacia atrás, cansado. Sus labios fueron atrapados por los del Castaño una vez más, cuya lengua jugó con la suya hasta que el aire les faltó y se separaron jadeantes.

-¿Y? ¿por qué me miras así? ¿acaso negaras lo mucho que lo disfrutaste? -Le dijo a Kaito, quién no le quitaba los ojos de encima con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cierra la boca, maldito chupasangre. -Se incorporó más en su asiento e inesperadamente besó a Kaname, que algo sorprendido pero no disgustado por el beso, le siguió la corriente y mordisqueó sus labios antes de empujar su lengua con la propia.

Zero, completamente ajeno a esta situación, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito, respirando dificultosamente.

La pecaminosa faena se prolongó durante toda la noche, hasta el alba. El algún momento, ya fuera mientras era empotrado contra la pared por Kaname o obligado a masturbarse por Kaito, ya poco le importaba y se dejó llevar por la corriente. Le pareció algo curioso el sentir en más de un momento como si estuviese totalmente ajeno a aquella situación, a pesar de que sentía todo lo que sucedía y reaccionaba ante sus toques, se sentía al margen y como si todo no fuese más que un extraño sueño del que se despertaría pronto. O eso esperaba.

No se cansaba de aquel cuerpo cálido y lozano, su piel blanca como nieva e increíblemente suave lo encendía más de lo que ya estaba, eso sin contar ese inocente y descarado rubor en sus mejillas. Lo provocaba aún sin proponerselo.

Incluso aunque lo compartía con Kaito, eso no le restaba placer, de hecho el morbo de ser participante y testigo al mismo tiempo le añadía un aliciente extra a aquella desenfrenada velada.

-Tú... ¿planeaste todo esto, cierto? -Preguntó entrecortadamente cuando Kaname lo puso de espaldas sobre la mesa y trepó encima de ella, colándose entre sus piernas desnudas.

Le sonrió con desparpajo y acercó los labios a su oído.

-Puede ser. Pero eso ya no importa. -Lo penetró sin delicadeza ni cuidado; arrancándole un quejido ahogado. -Olvida eso y concentrémonos en el aquí y en el ahora.

**¤:.::·.·::.:¤**

Para Kaname el recuerdo se torna aburrido en cuanto la noche fué abandonándolo. Sus dos victimas cayeron pronto en un profundo sueño y ya no le quedó más remedió que irse de allí antes de que alguien notara su ausencia. Eso si, se aseguró de que nadie fuese a ese lugar hasta que Zero y Kaito despertaran y se largaran de allí.

Se preguntaba ahora más por curiosidad que por culpa, o remordimiento, que habrá sido de la relación de esos dos después de aquel encuentro. Tal vez habían terminado o quizás no, pero en cualquier caso; después de lo sucedido era prácticamente imposible el que todo fuese igual entre ambos.

Pero ese no era su problema, lo suyo había sido simple y llana diversión. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía que reconocer que le agradaba bastante la idea de que Zero ya no siguiese con ese tipo y esperaba que efectivamente así fuese.

Se levantó del sillón y después salió del estudio cerrando la puerta en siencio tras de sí. Con tantos recuerdos le habían dado ganas de ver a aquel chico de luceros amatista, y porqué no, quizás alguna inesperada oportunidad surgese.

Si después de todo, la suerte siempre había estado de su lado y más si se trataba de conseguir algo que quería.


End file.
